Not Forever
by Ashtree1165
Summary: The 10th Doctor gets sick with a rather rare Timelord illness. He ends up crashing at the Tylers while recovering. Better than summary. I promise. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Story Updated: 7/21/2013**

**This is meant to be just a DocXRose friendship, but I guess its slash if you squint. Idk.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Why didn't she listen? Yeah, going off on her own was kind of her thing, and the Doctor knew that. So he should never be surprised to find that she's wondered off seconds after he told her to not. But this time, this one tine, why hadn't she listened to him? Just once!

But no. She just had to go off and wonder around the eerie abandoned temple on the long forgotten planet. And when I say forgotten, I mean forgotten. According to the Doctor, no one had lived on the small planet for decades.

So there they were, on some random lost planet, and Rose just had to go off on her own. She couldn't help it, she was a naturally curious person. So when she saw a big spooky temple she decided to explore it. It wasn't even a conscious decision really. She sees interesting things and her brain just automatically tells her to investigate.

She was perfectly fine, there were no monstrous alien species coming after her or anything. Just peaceful quietness and a warm breeze blowing through the temple.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to be face to face to none other than the brilliant face of the Doctor.

He briefly scolded at her in a firm but kind voice for wondering off like he always did before dragging her back to the TARDIS. And Rose had to admit, she was a bit taken back that the tone the Doctor used at her. She always went off. And sometimes he even went off, leaving her all alone to fend off the creepiest that lurked on the alien planets. But she brushed it off and decided it wasn't worth getting into.

It was a just few minutes later that they actually left, finding nothing of true interest on the forgotten planet. It was a bit disappointing. Usually when a planet claimed to be ancient and abandoned, there was some dramatic back story or a mutated humanoid alien species wandering around in search for it's next victim. But nope. Not with this planet.

Rose nearly fell over as she gripped the railing for dear life as the TARDIS jerked into a rough landing.

"Where are we?" Rose asked him bubbling with excitement for their next adventure.

The Doctor's only reply was a small smile and a gesture towards the doors. He found himself stifling a cough as he watched Rose. He was feeling odd, he had to admit. To himself anyway, definitely not out loud.

Rose grinned and sprung towards the newly painted white doors. Though her face fell almost comically as she took in their surroundings.

"Home." She said matter of factly. "Doctor, why are we back in London?" She asked glancing over at the Doctor as he waltzed up beside her. "On my street no less."

"Well," he started, tugging on his ear in that adorable way he did, "I figured since it's getting close to the holidays we could stop by for a bit. You know, see how your mum's doing." He lied coolly, whilst stretching out the soar limbs known as arms. There was no way he'd tell Rose how he was feeling. That he felt as though he could simply pass out any moment. Hell, he could pry just keel over right now.

Rose gave him a skeptical look. "Are you kidding me? You can't stand my mum." She scoffed.

"Oh come now I wouldn't say that." He said walking past her and stepping outside. The cool air nearly taking his breath away. It was chilly, he wasn't expecting that. Considering he very rarely actually got cold. Timelord and all. But he was feeling slightly ill at the moment.

"Fine then, let's get going."

The duo walked down the street side by side until they came to Jackie Tyler's front door. Rose quickly jammed the key in the lock and swung the door open. "Mum! We're home!" She announced, stepping through the door.

Before the Doctor could process what was actually happening to him, he and Rose were pulled into a tight hug. He gasped for breath as he was released, oddly resembling a puffer fish. He was surprised he hadn't broken in half by the sheer force of the grip. Or at least cracked a rib or two. Man! Them Tyler's had quite the hidden strength.

"Now you young man! Who do ya think you are taking my daughter off to your freakish little alien planets!?" Jackie scolded, giving him the momma finger. "It ain't natural ya know?!"

"Well Mrs. Ty-"

"Oh forget it! I'm just glad you two are home!" She exclaimed wrapping them both back into her death grip she liked to call a hug. Nearly knocking the Doctor clean off his feet.

"Gee, I missed you too mum." Rose sighed once they were released once more. "We weren't gone that long."

At least she thought they weren't.

"Oh I know, It just gets lonely round here sometimes. Being by myself and all."

The Doctor smiled. "Well Mrs. Tyler, Rose is back, safe and sound, just as promised." He said lightly. Though the cheery demeanour felt a bit forced at the moment. And he knew Rose was seeing through his façade, he could only hope Jackie wasn't. She'd go all mother hen on him. Either that or berate him for days, both options seemed particularly unpleasant. He blinked, his eyelids suddenly feeling rather heavy.

"Hay, Doctor, why don't you go sit down, you don't look so hot." Rose said ever so sweetly, her voice laden with concern as she urged him towards the coach. "Mum, could you get us some tea?"

Jackie threw her hands up. "Oh sure, you've been here, what? Five minutes? And you're already ordering me around." She grumbled as she stomped off into the kitchen. She acted as though it bothered her, but Rose knew her mother loved having someone to look after.

The Doctor sunk down into the plush couch with a sigh. Resting his head back into the plush cushions. He was really not feeling onehundred percent.

"What's the matter Doctor?" Rose asked. "You're not lookin' all that great. Bloody awful really." She said, urging him to open up to her.

He gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh Rose, just a small bug. Don't fuss over me, I just need some rest and I'll be perfectly fine sooner than you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius."

Rose smiled. "A bug," she asked clearly not believing him. "If that's so then why haven't i got it? And since when do you, the great Timelord, get sick?"

"Well, actually, since you asked Rose Tyler, it's a rather rare bug, that only affects Timelords. I picked it up on that pla-" He was cut off mid explanation by a series of painful coughs. He was hunched over himself hacking into his hands for roughly a minute before he calmed back down. Sinking deeper into the couch, utterly exhausted.

"You picked it up on that dumpy little planet we visited?" Rose finished for him. He only nodded in response. "That why we left so quickly?"

Another nod.

"He all right in there?" Jackie asked as she walked into the main room, two mugs of tea in her hands. She cautiously passed them over to Rose and the Doctor. Not wanting to get to close to him just in case.

Standing there, Jackie took in his ragged appearance. Wrinkled suit, puffy eyes, hair lightly dampened with sweat. He was an utter mess truly. It was very unlike him to not be neat and clean. The Doctor was an adventurer, but he didn't like to be dirty. Almost everything had it's place, even if it looked sort of cluttered. That went especially for his wardrobe as well.

"I'll be fine Jackie. Just a small cough," he attempted to assure her.

Jackie pulled a face and remarked, "thought aliens couldn't get sick."

The Doctor wrinkled his brow, that was just preposterous. "Well, actually-"

"Hush up boy, it's not important." Jackie effectively cut him off. "What is important is that you get better. Now drink your tea and get healthy. I don't want no freaky alien disease of yours lingering around my flat." Jackie's harsh façade was cracked, the genuine concern seeping through the gaping slivers.

"Actually mum its not contagious to humans. It's just a Timelord thing apparently." Rose told her mother, glancing at the Doctor to make sure she was correct. He bowed his head in confirmation.

The rest of the night dragged on rather slowly. They eventually settled for lounging around the living room watching late night reruns on the telly. The Doctor soon passed out on the couch. Plush blanket wrapped securely around his thin frame, head resting comfortably on his Rose's lap.

Rose couldn't help but worry for her Doctor. It was so odd to see the usually hyperactive man so bloody quiet, it was bizarre really.

So she held him tight, relishing in the closeness. She wasn't much of a cuddler, but with the Doctor it just felt right. It came so easy with him. But she knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't.

Not forever.

* * *

**K, chapter one down. Two should literally be up within a minute or two. Shortly followed by three!**

**Please review, they mean a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Just a small chap for you people. Please Review! Seriously, readers who dont review are just mean**.

* * *

Rose woke early in the morning hours to find she was still on the couch. Blanket thrown over her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to recall the previous night. Soon remembering that the Doctor had come home with her last night, and that he too had fallen asleep on the couch.

So where was the man now?

She jumped to her feet and glanced around the tiny living room of her flat, stretching her arms and legs a bit with a massive yawn. She then headed down the hall in search for her Time Lord.

As she approached the closed bathroom door she couldn't help but overhear the painful sounds of retching. Cautiously, she cracked the bathroom door open just enough to peek inside, knocking softly.

"Doctor?" she called, stepping fully into the cramped bathroom.

The sight she was met with came as pure and utter shock to Rose. Never before had she seen the Doctor look so weak, look so- so vulnerable. He was hunched over the toiled, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sides so tightly. She stood, feeling completely helpless as he retched out everything he'd eaten the previous few days. Which thankfully wasn't a whole lot.

The retching eventually cane to a draw -for the blessed moment at least- and the Doctor took a few deep, calming breaths. He gingerly leaned back against the painted wall behind him with a heavy sigh, steadying himself with his hands on the linoleum floor. Rose took this moment as her opportunity to do what she could to comfort the sick Doctor. She hurried to his side, sitting to his left, and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Feeling the taunt muscles beneath his T-shirt.

The guy really needed a vacation. And some serious rest.

"What's the matter Doctor?" Rose asked gently. She never had been good at comforting people. Especially sick ones. Sick people and children -not really her forté. "I need you to talk to me. Now what's wrong? What do you need?"

He just shook his head, eyes clamped tight. "Just a bug."

Rose stared at him. "Yeah, you keep saying that."

He shook his head once again. "Yes but-"

She held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. "I know, I know. It's a rare Timelord only pathogen thing."

"Well when you put it like that," the Doctor said with a weak laugh.

"Just saying it like it is Doctor." Rose giggled back. Though she quickly sobered up, "now back on track. What do you need me to do?"

"I uh-" he stammered, "If you could get me back on the couch that'd be fantastic." He said, rather reluctant to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom. He cast a weary look at the toilet as he began to stand leaning heavily on the wall.

Rose slid an arm around his waist to help steady him as he stood, not missing the pleasing look he gave to toilet. "I can do better than the couch."

The Doctor pouted, "but I like your couch."

"How about my room? It's got a nice warm bed just waiting for ya."

The Doctor gave her a grateful smile. "Oh that would be fantastic Rose. Don't think I've forgotten how comfortable that thing is."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I doubt you even felt it. You were out cold."

"Well." He couldn't help but smile at his brilliant, sweet, little Rose. What would he do without her?

Rose gently led him out of the bathroom, down the hall and to her own bright pink, freshly cleaned bedroom. One which she herself hadn't used in practically ages.

Together they flopped down on Rose's old bed, giggling as they bounced on the springy mattress. Her arm still tucked tightly around him. As soon as they hit the soft mattress the Doctor's eyes slid shut. He was suddenly very tired once more.

"What time is it anyway?" Rose wondered with a yawn.

"Seventeen pass five in the morning." he answered without even opening his eyes.

"Hmm... oddly specific there."

"Timelord."

"Hmmm..."

The Doctor nearly jumped from his skin as he felt an arm suddenly wrap around his waist. His eyes flew open to find that Rose had wrapped around him, holding him tight, her head on his chest listening to the sound of his hearts beat. He let out a content sigh, a smile tugging at his lips as his tired, ancient eyes slid shut, draping his own arm around her and holding her close.

He wasn't much of a touchy-feely person himself. But he always felt so comfortable with Rose. She just -fit. A feeling he hadn't felt towards any companion in quite a long time, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He savored the closeness, because he knew it couldn't last.

Not forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**K, so this chapter is even shorter than the last. Sorry. Not really, I lied, I'm I a liar, its what I do.**

**Now read, enjoy, review, repeat. Just kidding! Don't repeat. Unless, you like, I don't know, really liked it or sumthin. I don't know. What eves! I give up!Just read it.**

* * *

As the Doctor's eyes fluttered open he was immediately blinded by the ridiculously bright sunlight seeping in through the single window. He quickly snapped them shut. Who in bloody hell put that window there? And someone, please, turn off the sun! He thought to himself as he sat up. Only to fall back onto the springy mattress.

He rolled over on his side, noticing for the first time that Rose had gone at some point in the night. And he was now beneath the covers.

When had that happened?

His first thought was either -of course- Rose or Jackie. But he quickly dismissed the thought of Jackie doing something so kind towards him. It was absolutely ridiculous, yeah?

So Rose it was then.

He gave the whole sitting up thing another shot, but quickly gave up on the idea. For one, it took way to much strength and effort to stay in that position. And second, man! His head was spinning! Every time he managed to get himself into an upright position, his head began to swim, making him feel nauseous. And he had absolutely no desire to have a repeat of last night's -or technically this morning's- vomiting rounds.

Not exactly a pleasant experience.

So he just lay there. Rotting in his own misery. And his stomach hurt.

Great, he thought to himself. So his head hurt, his stomach hurt, his throat hurt, his whole bloody being hurt! Or was it more of an ache? No, no, his head, stomach and throat hurt. Everything else was just one big ball of ache.

Yep, incase it wasn't clear before, he was sick.

Stupid long lost Timelord illness. It just wasn't fare.

So he simply lay there wallowing in his own pain and trying oh so very hard to just fall back asleep. But apparently it was extremely difficult. It was something he only did occasionally. Considering it was something his species could literally go weeks without. Months if needed, but for one to stay tip top at least once every two weeks or so was best for the health.

He was brought out of his silent musings by the sound of the bedroom door being cracked open, eliciting a rather ominous creek sound.

The Doctor peeked an eye open to investigate the source of the interruption.

Rose.

She gently and quietly made her way over to the Doctor. Who now had both eyes clamped shut. Never noticing that he had opened them, she placed a hand on his forehead, assuming he was still fast asleep.

His temperature took Rose off guard. Coming completely as a surprise. She had expected him to be burning hot. He was sweating after all, and didn't sick people have high temps when they were ill? But no, the Doc wasn't burning up. Actually, he was freezing!

And not like, oh it's just chilly out, get a jacket on. Like really, really freezing. He was stone cold to the touch. And that frightened her. Because he naturally had a lower than average -for a human at least- temperature. He usually ran about sixty or something, Rose wasn't really sure. But now, now Rose would be surprised if he was even running twenty.

Had she been worried before, she was downright scared now.

But she knew he'd be alright in the end. That he'd pull through like he always did, he just had to. Because this freak illness just couldn't last.

Not forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry this is so late. I was on vacation and I had no computer on said vacation. But I did have a nineteen hour car ride and an iPod. Which meant a hell of a lot of typing time. So yeah, woohoo! Chapter 4! This ones a bit longer than the last so yeay! Chapter 5 should be up in no time as well. Cus like I said, I had A LOT of typing time.**

**Enjoy!**

**thisdayandage- thanks for the tips & what not. I'm only half through season 4 so, I haven't learned a few things yet:**

**Aneeta Potter- thanks so much**

**m7star- thanks bunches. It means a lot!**

**fictionalchocolate- thanks a lot man! That's exactly what I was aiming for. I really appreciate the support.**

**FishCustard girl- thank you so much! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The Doctor was up and about only a few minutes after Rose came to check up on him earlier. Well, when By up and about, it was really to the bathroom for a vomiting session and then to the couch where Rose tried her best to force feed him.

"Doctor, you have to eat something." Rose insisted. "You're ill and you have barely eaten anything at all this whole entire week." She said trying to shove a bowl of soup -she had spent the past five minutes trying to make just for him- at him.

"Rose, it's Tuesday." The Doctor replied, hoping she'd drop the subject of food. He lay on the Tyler's couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around his thin frame staring up at the exasperated blonde. He still looked awful, but it helped to know he was well enough to bicker, so he obviously wasn't in that bad of a shape.

"I don't care if it's the year of bloody sixty-billion, eat your soup!" With that she sat the steaming bowl on the tea table roughly and stormed back into the kitchen to make her own meal.

She just stared absently at the half empty box of Lucky Charms on the counter, leaning against the counter top with a hand on her hip. Not really looking at it, but past it really, deep in thought. She was honestly and truly concerned for the Doctor, her Doctor. After a few seconds of thinking about what to do with the nine-hundred year old man who was now acting seven, she poured herself a bowl of cereal and turned back to the living room.

Upon entering the room, she slowly backed back out. A triumphant grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

The Doctor, who threw such a blasted fit over eating anything at all, was now not only eating his soup, but eating it so enthusiastically as if it were his last meal.

"Thought you weren't hungry timeboy?" She teased the Timelord.

The Doctor froze, spoon halfway to his mouth, and stared up at Rose. Looking much like a child caught doing what he knew he shouldn't. He simply smiled and set his spoon back down. He opened his mouth to throw a witty comeback at her but she cut him off before he could think up anything particularly cleaver.

"It doesn't matter." She said brushing it off and sitting down beside him. "I'm just glad you're feelin' well enough to eat."

"Well, after the first bite I was nearly ill all over your carpet, but..." he trailed off upon seeing the look of disgust written all over Rose's face.

"You know sometimes you're better off keepin' some things to yourself." Rose said.

The Doctor shrugged and went back to his soup. "Well I figured I better not because god knows how mad your mum would be with me if I was ill on your carpet."

Rose smiled and laughed, "She'd pry kick ya out for good."

The Doctor gave an expression of mock hurt, "then what would I do with myself? I'd be all alone in my big blue box in my time of need."

"Oh no, no need to worry. I'd go with you." Rose said playfully. But the Doctor was quite actually deeply touched by the teasing comment. He knew that if push came to shove, Rose Tyler would in fact stand by his side no matter what dangers they faced. It truly meant a lot to him.

At that moment Jackie came strolling into the living room, clad in a white shirt and pink pyjama pants. "He feelin' any better?"

"Oh just well enough to eat." Rose replied, turning her head to face her mum. "And complain," she added with a slight smirk.

"Good." Jackie said with a small smile. "I don't need a sick alien in my house when Richard stops by."

"Wait, what? Richard's comin' by?" Rose questioned, rather confused. "When?"

'Richard?' The Doctor mouthed to Rose.

"Mum's new boyfriend." Rose replied. The Doctor mouthed a big, 'O', in understanding.

"He's comin' by this evenin'. And he ain't new, we've been datin' for the past two months, and you're meetin' em Rose." Jackie insisted.

Rose gave an overly dramatic sigh, which cause the Doctor to smile around his spoon as he continued to eat his soup. "Aw, mum, I really don't-"

"Ah, ah! Rose you're gonna meet em." Jackie said firmly, she even gave Rose the 'momma finger' for infuses.

"But-"

"Nope!"

"Mum, what about the Doctor?" Rose asked. "He ain't well and what if something goes wrong?"

Jackie actually gave that one some thought, looking over at the man in question for some better clarification.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't flat out lie and say he'd be fine. He was only a day or two into it and, even though he'd never personally had this particular illness, long ago he'd heard of several Timelord's that had. So he knew what to expect. Therefore, he knew it was only getting warmed up. It would drag out for at least a week, and it would be painful. He knew that soon he'd be living in his own personal little Hell -not that he hadn't been there before. But it wouldn't last, it couldn't last.

Not forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: okay, so, here comes some action. Well, I suppose it's action. It's really just some full on whump and angst for our beloved Doctor. It's not as long as I'd like it to be. But hay, it's longer than the last. Hope you all like it. Enjoy! ^-^ Review!**

* * *

Richard had shown up around four-thirty. And to Rose's pleasant surprise, she actually liked the bloke. He was nice and clearly gave Jackie the respect Rose knew she deserved. And Jackie obviously liked him as well. Seeing them together brought a smile to Rose's face, and the Doctor really couldn't complain either. Especially since the guy gave Jackie a distraction from nagging him for things he -believe it or not- couldn't control.

It was nearing six o'clock when they had settled down to eat a homemade dinner. All spread out around the telly watching some cheesy sitcom the Doctor had never heard of before. Not that it mattered, he wasn't really paying attention anyway from his spot beside Rose on the love-seat.

Ever since about thirty minutes ago he'd been experiencing an odd pain from someplace in his lower abdomen. And up until a few minutes ago it had been ignorable. He'd been able to push it aside, focusing on Rose and the telly, but mostly his lovely little Rose. But now it was really bothering him. It felt as though someone had stabbed him with a knife, and every so often they'd twist it just to aggravate him. Like the world liked to see him in certain pain.

He just sat there beside Rose, jaw clenched, his elbows on his knees trying to cover up the fact he felt like folding in on himself. He didn't want Rose to see him weak. He simply wouldn't allow it.

So there they all sat, talking amongst themselves and eating their lively dinner, hand made by Jackie Tyler herself. When all of a sudden, to the remaining three's surprise, the Doctor flung himself from his seat and sped off down the hall and into the bathroom. Practically slamming the door behind him.

The pain had simply reached its peak and the Doctor his breaking point.

Jackie shot Rose a look of pure concern. Which if Rose hadn't been extremely concerned herself, would have commented on. It wasn't a common look for her mum.

The Doctor stood, hunched over in front of the sink in the bathroom. One arm gripped his abdomen tightly as though it would actually help in some way. While his other hand clenched the sink till his knuckles turned white, like his life depended on keeping himself grounded to something solid, in this case the sink which he'd pry crack soon if he didn't ease up a bit.

He bit back a sudden cry as pain shot through his torso. Causing him to jump a bit, it felt like fire searing through his insides. As another bout of pain shot through his torso, he couldn't hold back the cry of sheer pain. The Doctor fell to his knees, still holding on to the counter tight, his Time Lord strength cracking it just a smidgen. He grit his teeth and pulled in deep, harsh breaths. He didn't even notice Rose had entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her, until he felt her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Rose was terrified, she hadn't the slightest clue of what to do with him. Or for him. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was completely inexperienced in Time Lord health and physiology. Who was!?

"Doctor? Doctor, what can I do?" Rose pleaded.

"Rose," he gasped, snapping his head around to see her through hazy, pain filled bright eyes. "Rose."

"What!? What can I do?!" She begged. She needed to help him in some way. Any way. She'd do anything for him right now. Not that she wouldn't any other time, but right now he needed her more than ever.

The Doctor clenched his teeth but he couldn't hold back the yelp of pain and terror as fire ripped through him. It was no longer just his stomach, but his entire body. It felt as though the sun was burning through him.

All Rose could do was watch as he fell back onto the linoleum floor, writhing in agony. Pain ripping through him as he was completely helpless. Eyes clinched tight, his usually styled hair matted to his forehead by sweat.

She felt helpless.

"Doctor!? What do you need? Doctor! Tell me what you need me to do!" Rose asked, trying to keep her cool. She was on the verge of absolutely freaking out at any second.

"Rose, I need-"

"What!?" She nearly screamed.

"I need your help," he barely managed through his gasps of breath. At first Rose wasn't sure what he meant. All she could think for a second was, well hell yea you do! But when she saw him point towards the toilet it all clicked. He was gonna be sick. Shit! She thought, please not again!

Rose quickly helped him move over to the toilet where he began to vomit like no bloody tomorrow. Rose winced at how painful the whole ordeal sounded. She absolutely hated seeing he beloved Doctor in such a state.

After a few minutes he calmed down enough to catch his breath. Panting over the toilet. He could barely breath through the pain. He cried out as more pain swept through him, startling him.

"Doctor, I- I'm gonna go get you some water an- and some meds. Just- I'll be right back." Rose sped from the bathroom and flew into the kitchen. Scrambling through the cabinets for any medicine that might help out the Doc.

"Rose? Rose! What's the matter with em?" Jackie insisted from leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Uh, nothing mum!" Rose called back whilst scooping up an armful of boxes of medicine from the cupboard. Bit really paying attention to which.

"Rose!"

"I- I don't know mum! He's in pain that's all I know. I don't know what to do, he's vomiting and he's clearly in a lot of bloody pain right now!" Rose was about ready to break down and Jackie could see that, so she let her daughter go. She just watched -Richard by her side- as Rose took off down the hall to aid the Doctor.

Rose burst through the bathroom door, slamming it shut behind her and tossing the dozens of meds into the sink. Along with a plastic cup from the kitchen. She hurriedly filled the cup and squatted down beside the sick man. Passing the cup over to him with a shaky hand, her nerves getting the best of her.

He weakly reached out for it, his hands shakier than even hers. Gripping it tightly and taking slow measured sips. His hearts were racing, beating a painful samba against his chest. He felt as though he was quite possibly dying. Though he knew it wasn't so. This pain was right on up there rivalling the pain of being woken during his regeneration process on Christmas.

But he knew that, thankfully, he wasn't going to die. He knew he'd be all right, eventually at least. Because this pain wouldn't last, this pain couldn't last.

Not forever.

* * *

**A/n: alright, I'm so loving this more than I should. By making up my own illness I can totally do anything to him:) I have total free range on this thing. It rocks!  
Well I hoped you liked it. If so review, if not, still review. And if anyone's got any ideas for future chapters id love to hear them. I love using readers ideas in my stories, gives me a challenge and makes it more fun:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm SO sorry. It's been, what? Two months. Damn! Time flies. Well, it's officially summer vacation so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. Though I am driving to New Jersey and DC in a while, so I'll have to take a small break again. Sorry:)**

**This isn't as long as I'd hope it would be, but all the same, I truly hope you enjoy it. Please, please, PLEASE, review.**

* * *

He didn't exactly pay attention to what it was that Rose had given him. Nine hundred year old Time Lord or not, pain is pain and in strong doses it tends to dull just about anyone's judgment. So when the lovely miss Rose Tyler came busting through the bathroom door with a variety of different pill bottles that could possibly take the pain away, he was all for it. No questions asked. He was a Time Lord, he didn't need to question things, right?

But now... he was definitely second guessing himself.

That was new, at least for this body. True, he'd only been in this body for a few months, but still.

"Rose?" The Doctor questioned, eyes blown, his pupils huge black saucers, and voice strained. The pain had dulled incredibly, but a new feeling was beginning to arise in the pit if his stomach. A feeling he really didn't like yet for some reason was oddly familiar. "What was it exactly that you just gave me?" He questioned. Mentally begging that it was ANYTHING but aspirin.

Rose looked down at him nervously, eyes wide. "Um... I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the Doctor reached across her and snatched the white bottle off the sink counter and read the label in a flurry. He cursed under his breath in Gallifreyan, nearly dropping the bottle. He set the bottle back down on the sink and met Rose's worried eyes. "Aspirin."

"Yeah, it's all we really had." Rose explained, not understanding why it was such a big deal. "Sorry I-"

"Rose, shhh." He said, holding his finger to his lips. Effectively cutting him off before she got a chance to really start babbling. For some reason that always worked with humans. "It's just that, I'm highly, HIGHLY allergic to aspirin." He explained, stressing the word.

Rose just stared for a second, "seriously?"

"What!?" He questioned automatically defending himself against the fiery blonde.

Rose shook her head, "of all things, you're allergic to aspirin?" She asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"Well it's not just me, it's-"

"It's a Time Lord thing, yeah, yeah, I guessed that." Rose rushed, "but what do you want me to do now?" She asked. "Is there a way to like, counter the effects or something?"

The Doctor quickly racked his brain for something, anything, that would be useful. It had been so long since anything like this happened, he was still in his sixth incarnation the last time he had to go through this. "Um... Chocolate!"

The sudden outburst from the ill man startled Rose. "Chocolate?" She wouldn't deny that she was thoroughly confused. How would sweets help him during an allergic reaction?

The Doctor gave a jerky nod. "It's a source of triglycerides which my body will easily absorb. It'll negate the anti-platelet effect of the aspirin." He explained quickly, giving Rose his beast confident expression. When on the inside, he was about ready to freak. He hadn't taken enough of that bloody pill to kill himself, but just to be safe, he had to get that chocolate in him NOW.

"Um, okay, I think Richard bought mum some the other day, I'll go check." Rose said before rushing out of the bathroom. She was feeling really unsure of herself lately, of everything really. First the Doctor's suffering from some kind of freaky Time Lord exclusive disease, and now, on top of that, he was having an allergic reaction to Aspirin. Aspirin! Of all things across the whole of time and space, Aspirin. And to make it worse, Rose had this nagging feeling it was all her fault.

The Doctor bit back a moan as he tried to fold into himself. Pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms tightly around them, holding them tight. His thick hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. This day really couldn't get any worse. First he had to go and catch some pathogen that caused Time Lords to go into septic shock.

He'd decided it was official, what else could it be? Only septic shock could explain the twenty breaths per minute, ninety beats of each heart per minute- which was really beginning to give him serious chest pains by the way- and the dramatic drop of body temperature. And all this would eventually lead to organ failure, which was never a fun experience. And to make it worse, it also caused blood to boil on some accounts. And on top of that, if it did happen to get that bad and he died, the pathogen prevented him from regenerating. Sometimes he hated being a Time Lord.

Oh, and then there was the whole Aspirin fiasco.

Sometimes he REALLY hated being a Time Lord.

A sudden shiver racked his body, sending a fiery pain through his being. He bit his lip and tried to slow his ragged breathing as the stomach pain began to return in full. It was gradual, but it was there all right. Unfortunately. He really didn't want to vomit again, it was making his throat sore and burn a bit.

To his dislike, he could feel his eyes well up with tears of pain he refused to let fall. He had to be strong damn it! Yet here he was, sitting in the Tyler's bathroom, shaking and nearly in tears. Now how he hell did it come to this? When he ran away from home some hundred years ago in his stolen space ship/time machine, he never imagined he'd be in this situation. Life could be so ridiculously complicated sometimes.

Rose returned seconds later, a small hart shaped, red velvet covered, chocolate box in her hand. "This is all we have," he said quietly. Not sure if the Doctor still had a headache and not wanting to aggravate it if he did.

The Doctor held out his hand, taking the box from Rose gratefully. "It'll do fine Rose, thank you." He said with a small forced smile. Any other time he would have made some cheeky joke about the heart shaped chocolate box, but at the moment he really just didn't have the energy.

Rose gave the Doctor a hopeful smile. She knew he'd be alright, he had to be. He always was. The Doctor may be sick now, but he wouldn't be for long. Not with Rose Tyler around.

Not forever.

* * *

**I thought about adding Jack, but then I remembered that the Doc left him on a space ship with Daleks some time in the future. So, yeah, no Jack:P Oh well.**

**Please review ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yeay! Chapter seven. It's a bit late I know, I know. But hay! I was to busy crying over the fact that Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who. I mean, what up with that?! And I've had some bad writers block. Have you ever had a character that just refuses to be written no matter how much you bribe them? Well it sucks! The Doc just kept running around barefoot in nothing but his pants and button down shirt with his 3D glasses and Sonic Screwdriver in my head singing Alanis Morissette.**

**I don't know why.**

**Also, follow me on twitter at Ashtree1165.**

**Seriously, you know u want to. It's a faster more simpler way of communicating. U can send me ideas, reviews, or my personal favourite: request stories! Yea! Requests r fun! Especially if ur a big Doctor Who fan like me, I do a lot of DW related tweets. I can't help it, I have Doctor Who turrets.**

**Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this last chapter. Allons-y!**

* * *

Rose gently knocked on her own bedroom door before carefully pushing it open. The Doctor had been out of the lou and sleeping soundly in her room for a good full hour now. It was almost one in the afternoon and Jackie had insisted their resident alien should eat something. (Not that Jackie cared or anything, right?)

So Rose fixed him some more home made chicken noodle soup, hoping he'd be able to stomach that at least. He did eat an entire box of chocolates. And then the unsweetened cocoa powder in the cabinet that Jackie used for cooking. Which made Rose nearly gag, she could remember getting into it as a child and that stuff was absolutely repulsive.

All that aside, he was now wide awake, sitting up in bed, now comfortably situated in the pajamas Jackie had bought him, (Yeah, Jackie really didn't care about him) and fiddling with his ever so handy sonic screwdriver. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, smiling once he saw who it was.

"'Ello Rose," he greeted, his voice a bit strained.

Rose smiled back and came fully into her room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not one-hundred percent, but I'd say a close eighty-seven at least." He replied, rubbing his soar throat. "Slight cough, headache, and a bit woozy on my feet, but I think the worst is gone." He said happily. In reality, he had no idea, he hoped the worst had passed. But that's all he could do for now: hope.

Rose's smile broadened. "Good, I brought you some soup if you'd like it," she offered. "Mum made it for you."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but was effectively cut off by a load growl coming from his stomach. Rose stifled a laugh at the look of surprise and amusement on the Doctor's face. Seemed like to hunger question was answered rather well.

"I guess that answers that," Rose giggled, passing the soup over to him. He excepted it gratefully.

"I think that Aspirin had some good effects Rose." The Doctor managed between bites.

Rose raised a curious eyebrow. "Really?" Considering what she had witnessed, she wasn't able to imagine anything necessarily 'good' coming out of it.

"Well, from a certain perspective anyway. I believe it counteracted the symptoms of the virus and overall killed it. Completely riding it from my system. But that is just a theory. I feel fine now but..."

"You never know huh?"

He nodded. "I should be fine Rose. Hopefully we can get out of here soon."

"What, you don't like my childhood bedroom?" Rose teased.

"A bit too much pink for my taste, I must say."

Rose laughed. "Well I'm glad your feeling better Doctor."

He smiled up at her, setting his half empty bowl of soup on her bedside table. Suddenly he flung the covers off himself and lept to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, you sure you're ready to be all up and at 'em just yet?" Rose asked, putting her hands up as if to catch the Doctor, should he fall.

The Doctor smiled, "of course I am. Why shouldn't I be? Besides I'm just testing the water here. I could keel over any second." He said with a grin. A grin that seemed a bit inappropriate with such a statement.

Rose meekly shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't shrug," the Doctor teased with a shag of his head. "It's such an indecisive gesture."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "So does this mean we're headed out soon?" Rose asked her Doctor rather hopefully. As much as she loved London, she simply couldn't wait to get far from it and travel to stars once again.

He gave a single nod. "I think it very possibly does my dear Rose."

"Good. I think the TARDIS gets lonely."

"Ahh, she'll understand." The Doctor said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the idea. The TARDIS always understood and forgave her thief. "The old girl always does."

"I should pry get dressed first though huh?" He remarked, scowling down and tugging slightly at his plad pajama pants.

"That would probably be best." Rose couldn't help but agree. The idea of saving alien planets dressed in PJs just seemed utterly ridiculous. Comfortable, but ridiculous.

The Doc nodded. "Alrighty then, allons-y!" He declare, heading off to find just what Jackie did with his clothes.

All he needed was to get dressed and get back to his beloved TARDIS. and then he and Rose could be off to their next adventure. They had planets to see and aliens to save, all in a good days work. And hopefully a beach vacation somewhere in between. But deep down the Doctor feared the truth, that this couldn't last...

...not forever...

* * *

**Holly cow! After all this time, I've finished. Yeah, yeah, I know, the last chapter wasn't that good. But truth be told, I kind of grew bored with this story and just wanted it over. I have two other ones going and it becomes hard to manage more than two. Especially when my Sherlock fic is SO MUCH damn fun to write! But my Avengers one is dragging out too long like this so much to all you guys who stuck with this. I really appreciate it. But you all knew that this couldn't last, not forever. LOL.**

**Anyways, Allons-y!**


End file.
